I Trust You
by SoraNakhara
Summary: How would Akihiko take it if Misaki has to be away from him for work?


_**Discliamer: I do not own Junjou romantica though i wish i did LOL**_

***

Akihiko threw down his pencil in frustration he was in no mood to write right now, he thought of Misaki who had gone out on a three day research trip for work and he was not happy. Akihiko thought of how things were left between them on the day Misaki had left and thought he at least could have done it better.

"don't go."

"Usagi-san I have to it's for work, and if I start backing out of my first serious work thing I will look like I'm not taking this job seriously!" Misaki had said before going up stairs to get his bags.

"you don't know what will happen Misaki" Akihiko yelled up the stairs as he climbed them to get to Misaki

"I do know, work and nothing else"

"how can you be so shore of that"

"WAAAA! Usagi-san don't you trust me? Do you have that little faith in me that you thing that I will be unfaithful?"

At this Misaki sounded hurt and Akihiko understood what his word were implying.

"it not that I don't trust you it's that I don't trust that man"

That man it was usually only a term reserved for the mentioning of his older brother but upon hearing of Misaki's three day trip with Ijuuin-sensei Akihiko did not want to say his name ether, it was sneaky of him to set this all out so that he and Misaki could be alone together, though he would of done it himself if he had thought of it.

"Ijuuin-sensei is a good man Usagi-san, and he is not a Homo so can you please stop thinking everyone is after me"

Misaki had gotten all his things down stairs and tried to get out, but Akihiko had stepped in front of the door to blocking it.

" Misaki I forbid you to go with that man!" Akihiko yelled as he lost his temper, how did Misaki not see that that man wanted HIM!

"You have no right to forbid me from doing anything Usagi-san, I'm going and that's it" as Misaki yelled these words to Akihiko he stormed past him and walked out the door with his things.

Thinking about how this morning made Akihiko regret his actions he wished he had handled it better, he didn't like the thought of Misaki being with that man and being upset with him. Misaaki could be vulnerable to advancement by the new enemy. But there was nothing he could do about it now Misaki was gone Friday and even if he decided to go to where Misaki was all he would do is show Misaki that he really didn't trust him, and that would hurt Misaki which was the last thing Akihiko wanted to do.

It was Friday and Akihiko lit up a cigarette to calm himself down, it was useless he didn't need a smoke he needed Misaki, the question was where was he? It was getting late and Misaki hadn't called or in the past three days and now Akihiko was getting anxious why was Misaki still angry with him? These thoughts were running through Akihiko's head as he made himself a cup of coffee, once it was done he took it up to his office and decided to get to work, a deadline was coming up and he was nowhere near finished writing his book.

After a hour or so Akihiko found himself at a standstill nothing was coming to him so he decided to just go down stairs and watch some T.V.

There was nothing on and Akihiko couldn't help himself he needed to check the time. It was around ten o'clock when he heard the door open and knew Misaki had come home, but it was so late.

"what if..?" Akihiko wondered but quickly shook himself of the idea Misaki would never do that NEVER.

"I'm home" Misaki called out in a voice that was so obviously tired that Akihiko turned around to face the door, there he saw a very worn out looking Misaki.

Misaki's head was hung in exhaustion and when he lifted it to look at Akihiko his usually vibrant green eyes were dulled.

"HI" Akihiko said, even though Misaki was so exhausted he still couldn't help but think about how cute, and vulnerable Misaki looked he couldn't help but want him.

"I'm going to make some coffee do you want some Misaki?"

"no thanks I think I'm just going to have a shower then go to bed"

As Misaki walked closer to the couch Akihiko grabbed his arm and pilled him in to his lap.

"WAAAAA! Stupid Usagi what the hell do you….."

Misaki's protest was cut short as Akihiko kissed Misaki passionately on the lips.

"Are you still mad? If so I'm truly sorry" as Akihiko said this he buried his face in to Misaki's soft brown hair.

Misaki didn't reply which prompted Akihiko to kiss him agene. Akhiko slid his tong in to Misaki's mouth and depend the kiss.

"mmmmmmmm ahh. Usagi-san " Misaki whispered once the long kiss has ended

"I want you Misaki" Akihiko said as he slid his hands down Misaki's chest, one hand went up under his shirt and began to touch Misaki's nipple while his other hand, made it was down to Misaki's genitals.

As Akihiko began to massage the bulge in Misaki's pants Misaki let out a sweet cry.

"aaahhhhh Usagi-san please not there… Ah"

Misaki's reaction to his touch had only made Akihiko's desire Misaki more. Akihiko began to take Misaki's pants off, but he had given Misaki an opportunity to release himself from Akhiko's strong embrace.

Akihiko was hurt by his sudden rejection and thought maybe Misaki was indeed mad at him. This thought upset Akihiko and brought up a lot of insecurities he had locked up when Misaki had first left the house.

Misaki noticed the pain in Akihiko's eyes and realised what his actions may have been telling his lover.

"not here Uasgi-san" misaki said quietly.

Akihiko then looked up at his lover who had suddenly found the floor very what Misaki meant Akihiko got up form the couch and walked over to the young man who was standing only a couple of steps away.

"then shall we take this to the bedroom?" Akihiko whispered into the boys ear which made the boy blush and unable to look him in the eye.

Getting neither agreement or rejection form Misaki, Akihiko decided to take it in to his own hands , he lifted Misaki up and carried him like a new bride, he them passionately kissed Misaki before heading up stares to his bedroom.

"ahhh" a small whimper escaped from Misaki's mouth as Akihiko kissed Misakis neck and began to work his way down his chest to lick Misaki's pink nipples.

"Misaki" was all Akihiko said as he made his way down to the bulge that was Misaki. When Akihiko had removed the boy's jeans exposing his erection.

"NOO!" Misaki cried out as Akihiko gently stroked the organ.

"no? but your already so hard Misaki"

Misaki flushed red with embarrassment he turned his face in to the pillow as Akihiko spoke agene.

"do you really want me to stop?" Akihiko asked teasing Misaki by brushing his hand over Misaki's stomach and gently tracing lines down to his groin.

"ahhh.. please …. Don't stop" Misaki whimpered into the pillow his need for Akihiko growing.

It was all the encouragement that Akihiko needed, he then decided to take Misaki's length in to his mouth. Akihiko ran his tong along Misaki's length causing the boy to moan even more. Continuing to pleasure the boy Akihiko found himself being aroused even further, so he reached down his pants to undo his zipper and touch himself when Misaki noticed.

"don't Usagi-san. I I'll do it for you," Misaki said hesitantly, Akihiko was pleasuring his and he always found himself receiving and Misaki wanted to please Usagi-san to.

"Misaki you want to…"

'ummmmm"

Misaki touched Akihiko with a shaking hand, and he began to gently stroke.

Akihiko groaned with pleasure as Misaki touché him it was not long before he was unable to control himself and he took Misaki and climbed on top of him. Looking directily at Misaki's eyes Akihiko felt captivated and stared at the beautiful boy infrount of him.

"I love you Misaki"

Akihiko reached into the drawer and took out a small bottle of lubricant, he put some on his fingers and then began to touch the boy opening, gently he rubbed the outside feeling it twitch with excitement.

"ahhhhhhh……. ummmm" Misaki moaned as Akihiko teased him he wanted Akihiko not only that but he needed him.

Akihiko gently pushed one of his fingers in to Misaki's opening pushing it in as far as it would go and then slowly he pulled it out, he did this a couple of times before adding another finger to prepare the boy for him. Once the boy was ready Akihiko spread lubricant over him throbbing manhood and pushed it gently against Misaki's opening.

"oh Usagi-san" Misaki whimpered, Akihiko pushed himself further in to Misaki, he slowly continued to do so until he was completely in side Misaki. He waited a while letting the boy adjust to his girth before Akihiko slowly began to move in and out of his young lover.

Taking Misaki's organ in hand he began to move his hand in time with his thrusts. Akihiko's breathing became rough as he began thrusting harder and faster.

"ah Usagi-san I'm coming" Misaki cried out, Akihiko only thrust harder hitting the bundle of nerves inside Misaki causing him to scream out in pleasure. It was becoming too much for Misaki every wave of pleasure overlapped with another until he erupted in to Akihiko's hand.

Akihiko wasn't far from his own orgasm, after a couple of thrusts he relised himself inside Misaki filling him to the brim with his seed.

Akihiko pulled Misaki to him and heled the boy close.

"I missed you Misaki" Akihiko said, witrh his face buried in Misaki's hair he inhaled his lovers sent.

"it was only three days Usagi-san"

"yes but it was the longest three days of my life"

"I was so worried, I can't trust that man around you I don't know what he could try"

"Usagi-san didn't I tell you nothing would happen? And nothing did" Misaki said frustrated at where the conversation was turning. "why can't you trust me?" Misaki asked in a voice the sounded hurt.

"I do trust you" Akihiko replied, then he kissed Misaki's neck sending a shiver down his lovers spine. ""good" was all Misaki was able to say.

"I love you" Akihiko said before he fell asleep still holding Misaki tightly around the waist.

"I love you to Usagi-san" Misaki wispered to himself, as he turned around to burried his face in to his lovers chest.

Then in the peaceful silence Misaki went to sleep in his lover's arms unaware of the smile that now graced Akihiko's face.

The End?

**Th****is is my first fan fic so please comment and tekll me what i need to work on! And yes i now that i'm a slightly dodgey writer LOL**


End file.
